guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lightbringer rank
/Archive 1 = Research = Damage bonus and skills Skills tested to have damage increased by Lightbringer rank R * Dust Trap - seems valid assumption that this applies to all Trap skills Me * Energy Burn * Cry of Pain * Backfire E * Shatter Stone - initial damage * Shatter Stone - when the hex ends A * Death Blossom - damage on adjacent foes tested. Initial damage status unknown. N * Spiteful Spirit * Necrosis None * Vial of Purified Water - the undocumented 50 armor-ignoring damage Skills tested to NOT have damage increased by Lightbringer rank Me * Backfire * Empathy * Fragility * Wastrel's Worry * Illusionary Weaponry N * Vampiric Gaze * Shadow Strike * Lifebane Strike Possible patterns and rebuttal # by damage type? #* The mesmer skills are all untyped damage, with differing behavior # damages done by hexes don't count? #* Shatter Stone's second damage is a hex damage, but is increased by Lightbringer rank # Direct damage from hexes/enchants counts, but indirect damage or damage that is triggered in some way does not. #* Damage from Shatter Stone (initial), Energy Burn, VoPW is dealt directly at time of casting, thus it is increased. #* Damage from Backfire, Empathy, Fragility is indirectly triggered by a specific event, thus it is not increased. #* Wastrel's Worry is different from Shatter Stone (secondary) in that SS says "when Shatter Stone ends", regardless of whether it is removed prematurely, while WW says "after 3 seconds" because it does not deal damage if removed prematurely. #LB only triggers on things that YOU do, directly, as a general rule. In the case of Empathy, EMPATHY is doing the damage, not you. #* Shatterstone's 2nd hit can happens while you are doing nothing. Sry, but my Empathy damage is increased by Lightbringer, as it says 55 damage and the hex dealt 61 damage per attack to an enemy. WW too. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 18:35, 5 March 2008 (UTC) I just tested Empathy, Wastrel's Worry, Fragility and Illusionary Weaponry. The damage dealt by these hexes are now affected by the Lightbringer title. I tested Backfire just a moment ago. It is also affected by Lightbringer title. 18:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) = Discussion = If you have the 5th rank in the lightbringer title would a 55 hp monk only need to use prot spirit when fighting abbadons servants? :Interesting... I have no idea and is not even close to testing.. --Soulflame 18:33, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::Probably not... What if we create a situation: ::You´re playing as 55hp character, you are dealt 40 dmg while under the effect of PS. Then PS reduces that dmg to 5. If you have lightbringer activated that dmg reduction would probably be counted before PS kicks in. So instead of taking 40 dmg that would be reduced to 5, you´d take 35 dmg that is reduced to 5... I would think that PS is the last source to be implemented... --Soulflame 11:22, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :::Or double-click title to make it take effect after ps? 2 much effort tho :P--Relyk 02:11, 17 January 2008 (UTC) cap? Insert non-formatted text here is there a level cap (like castellan) for which the whisper informants will stop givining you points? nope :Thus far, in Kourna, there are caps in Normal mode - either LB rank 1 or SS rank 8. HanokOdbrook 04:13, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::I thought this was the case too, as the Whispers Informant in Bahdok Caverns refused to give me the bounty. However the one in Arkjok Ward did when I visited him the other day (LB3 and SS8), so now I'm not so sure. RossMM 12:00, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::: Had the same happen here, I think its because you didn't get the skill from the master of whispers after achieving a higher rank... Minion Question I get the LB bonus as do my heros but would minions summoned by myself or my hero get the bonus? In short will minions do extra damage as a result of LB at anytime? Chukie1188 17:11, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :I asked this same question when the LB bonus was extended to heros long ago with no answer. Might end up testing myself. If I do, I'll post back.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 17:53, 10 May 2007 (CDT) I doubt it, as the damage there is just too indirect for me to that being the case Lyra Valo 09:37, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Your ranger pet's don't get it, so I doubt your minons would. - NurseMyth Demonic Servants ? Which enemies are considered as "demonic servants of Abaddon"? I`m just making the Abaddon`s Mouth and I found that I`m taking 2 points of damage because of Jade Bow`s Whirling Defense (it completly bypass armor, isn`t it?). Also, there is a link to a "Demons" (it contains many UW monsters), does that meam that this skill reduction/extra damage works on all this foes? --DragonLord 13:22, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :I believe demonic servants of Abaddon are limited to Margonites, Torment creatures, and Stygians. However, the Mursaat don't serve Abaddon for sure. Yes, Whirling D does ignore armor. Are you sure they don't just have horrible Expertise? ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 13:28, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::The minimum damage of Whirling Defense is 5 (unless they have less than 0 in it, who knows). Now I`m pretty sure I`m taking 2dmg, maybe I`ll try to remove Title... --DragonLord 13:45, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ok, w/o Lightbringer on I`m still getting 2dmg. If reduction from Rune works (if WD dmg is considered as physical) they must have 0 points in dexterity (5 - 3 = 2). That makes question - why the heck they have Oath Shot that req. min 8 Expertise to work properly? --DragonLord 14:00, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :::Do you have Atrophy on a hero? 03:53, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Remains of Sahlahja Farm You can reduce the run time to about 8-9 minutes if you bring a party consisting of Melonni, Koss, Goren, Devona, Gehraz, Aidan, and Sogolon and skip the two northern Margonite groups. The henchmen in melee range seem to use thier attack skills more often. You still gain exactly 600 points per trip, this gives your an extra run per hour and accounts for merchanting time after each trip. I'm almost to Holy Lightbringer and I'm making nearly 3800 an hours as opposed to the 3000 points an hour claimed by the article. 65.30.20.38 10:02, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :Duh, I didn't realize that, but yeah: skip the Margonite groups near the shrine with the Margo bounty, then kill both groups that spawn after picking up the Ancient Tome of Knowledge. 3 groups of 5 before + 2 groups after = 25 Margonites. :And yes, the non-spellcaster AI does use the attack skills more often, I believe that's mentioned somewhere... *goes to look* —Dr Ishmael 09:23, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::Okay, just tried it this way, and it took me 10 minutes, but it is definitely quicker than the other way. —Dr Ishmael 09:58, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::Melee henchmen just have to engage enemy in close combat to hit them, and when they`re close to enemy, they use their close combat skills more often than someone keeping backs. In the other hand, meele henchmen don`t use Junundu Siege as often as ranged one. I`m not sure which is better tho... --DragonLord 09:33, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::Melee is better. Siege takes 2 seconds to activate and does 400 damage, while you could hit an enemy with both Bite and Strike in those 2 seconds for 525 damage. With how quickly you're killing stuff, the knockdown from Siege doesn't really matter. —Dr Ishmael 09:58, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Prot Spirit interaction I don't know if that's common knowledge already, but if you are using a 55 build, you can reduce damage taken to 1 almost all the time. The trick is to simply switch to any other rank and immediately back to Lightbringer (minimum r4). As the article states, for a couple of seconds you will take only 1 damage instead of 5, and when you go back to 5, quickly switch ranks again so the effect refreshes. It also doesn't matter if you cast PS before or after the switch. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 10:20, 7 June 2007 (CDT) June 7th 2007 update I have edited the The Sulfurous Wastes LB run due to the update if anyone has any objections please post here thank you.--Patch 19:29, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :Seems like it got reverted o_O The only reason why that I can think of is that the whole The Sulfurous Wastes section needs rewriting (along with some others). Personally I think the run is still viable from the Gate of Desolation, I'm just not sure whether it will still be more efficeint (LbPoints/Hour) than the alternatives. I will check it out tomorrow unless someone beats me to it. --arual 21:25, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::yeah it was reverted, lol well sry for the quick jump on things I guess I should have waited--Patch 09:08, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::Meh, I'd have left your edit for now, after all that data is now redundant. My latest attempt at the run from the Gate of Desolation took 15mins, I'll need to try a few more times though to make sure. Now that's all redundant! Interestingly enough I still tried it from there a few more times and it still took 15 mins, just ~5-7 mins longer (ableit 50-86% longer) than from the Remains. --arual 11:16, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Lightbringer farming from RoS is much, much quicker than from GoD, as you just found out. Sunspear farming, on the other hand, is much quicker from GoD. Farming both at the same time is most efficient from RoS, since you have to go past all the Awakened on the way to the temple anyway. —Dr Ishmael 12:37, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Traps For each Rank of Lightbringer, you deal 5% more damage It's also incerase traps damage? --Grethort 11:54, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :Just tested, and yes, trap damage is increased. Dust Trap with 12 Wilderness Survival states 22 damage per second, which is what the Margonites outside Ruins of Morah (location) took without my Lightbringer title on. With the title, they took 31. —Dr Ishmael 13:13, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks ^^ --Grethort 00:11, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Possible reference? I think I remember a book I've read having something very similar to our Lightbringers in it, including a character that seemed to be very much like a Paragon. I believe the book was called The Wizard of London by the author Mercedes Lackey. If someone wants to find it and read it to double check, I'd be appreciative.--Smarty100044@msn.com 08:11, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :There are also references to Lightbringers in a few books, for example A Clash of Kings by George RR Martin. I'm wondering if this was intentional or not, but Lightbringer is the english translation of latin lucifer (lux, lucis "light"; verb ferre to bring, to bear). Aoku 03:38, 6 December 2007 (UTC) x Margonites slain For some reason this doesn't seem to be working for me (ss on request). I just get " Margonites Slain" so far haven't noticed the box appear at the top yet either. This is doing the sulfurous waste LB run (without the SS part but with both quests).Stone Mort 08:23, 23 July 2007 (CDT) : SS for reference http://i18.tinypic.com/4kkwuno.jpg and http://i7.tinypic.com/6ag38gi.jpg Stone Mort 09:18, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::It appears that the Lightbringer bounties are somewhat bugged at the moment - that screenshot shows what should be an Elemental Hunt in Hard Mode, but with the description for a Dhuum Battle. The Margonite Battle and Monolith Hunt bounties had the correct description text. All "x creatures slain" messages for all three bounties were bugged, though, and did not show the numbers. ::I received the correct number of points for killing elementals, Margonites, and monoliths, and for killing the bosses in the Sulfurous Wastes run, so it's apparently just a display/text bug. —Dr Ishmael 11:12, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::Oh yeah I should have stated that I still recieved the correct amount of points for killing.Stone Mort 07:29, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Titans in GWEN They are not exclusive to any campaign, nor are they in both Prophercies and Nightfall. My conjecture is they won't be affected, but should need explicit verification. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:31, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :Sorry pansola, but are you saying that they _Are_ affected, that they _Arnt_, or that they _may be and you dont know_? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:42, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::She says they think they won't, but needs testing. --Shadowcrest 23:50, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::"She"? That's cute :P Anyhow, my guess is titans aren't affected. Why would they? They follow the Scepter of Orr, not Abaddon. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:03, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Someone should just go and check em all (the ones in NF, Proph, in both, AND don't forget about Ignus the Eternal) --Gimmethegepgun 18:54, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Damage Reduction Is the damage reduction applied after armor effects (i.e., acting like the Warrior rune of absorption)? For instance, you are a hammer warrior with 100 armor vs physical but no rune of absorption and your Lightbringer rank is 8; you get hit with an attack that is rated to do 30 damage, your armor reduces this to 15, then is there a further reduction of 8 (so you take 7 damage)? or, is it that the 30 is reduced first to 22, then this gets cut in half to 11 by your armor? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' GW-Susan ( ) . :See Damage calculation for an in-depth discussion, but all damage reduction counts as a "damage shifter" effect, which gets added in after the armor adjustment. —Dr Ishmael 19:54, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Help with Missing Lightbringer Title? Some of my characters don't have the Lightbringer Title at all. My Core Monk has it, but my Faction's Ritualist doesn't despite completing the first 7 missions. (now at Kodash Bazaar) "http://www.guildwars.com/gameplay/gwnfeatures/titletracks.php" says it should automatically show up once i kill my first Abaddon minion. Any thoughts? 13:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Saikano :I would assume that you'd need to have the bounty. The easiest way to check would probably be the get the elemental bounty in the Mirror of Lyss and kill some djinns and roaring ethers in the eastern part; it's one of the better parts in Vabbi for getting your early lightbringer points. If the title doesn't appear then, I wouldn't know what was wrong. Nwash 13:30, 22 June 2009 (UTC) First Primary Quest that Gives Lightbringer Points? The Lightbringer Title showed up after I completed All's_Well_That_Ends_Well Like you suggested I saw the Whispers Informant right outside Kodash Bazaar. Might I suggest putting a note in the main article about how to actually acquire the title. 1. Where the first Whispers Informant is located. 2. The first quest to give Lightbringer Points. 14:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC)Saikano :I tried to clean up and clarify the acquisition info for the points. It now has links to the category of quests that give these points, the specific books and where they need to be turned in, as well as the Whispers Informant page. If you feel like the very first encountered LB quest and Informant still needs to be listed, feel free to add them. The first Informant I know of is as soon as you get to mainland, in the center of Arkjok Ward (see the map there), and gives you the Elemental Hunt for the earth elementals, there are only like 4 of them there, so it's not a good source of points by any means, but it will get you started in the title. All's Well That Ends Well is, in fact, the very first quest you encounter that gives you LB points reward. RoseOfKali 15:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::P.S. I went ahead and added those to the Notes section. RoseOfKali 16:12, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Lightbringer link I converted "Lightbringer" to "Lightbringer" on the Lightbringer rank article, since the link is a redirect back to this article. In other words, there seems to be no point to the link, especially in a header. (Perhaps at one time, there were two separate articles.) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 22:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Did you see my edit summary? Title overview. —Dr Ishmael 22:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, I saw the summary. It's true that Lightbringer ≠ Lightbringer rank (and articles should help ppl see that distinction). However, I don't see the relevance to the question of whether a self-redirecting link belongs in a header. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 22:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::It's because this header is included on that page, and it needs to be linked so that you can get here from there. edit Oh, that's what you meant. No, it doesn't need to link to the redirect, it should link directly back here - fixed. —Dr Ishmael 23:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: Actually, I completely missed the tags around that section...so, I might have pointed out a weird link, but for all the wrong reasons. In any case, thanks! (the Lightbringer article no longer self-redirects from within a header...plus seems to work appropriately when transcluded elsewhere). —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 23:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC)